


Dog walking: part 2

by Shadowsof_thenight



Series: Fictober [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, no real warnings here, one cuss word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowsof_thenight/pseuds/Shadowsof_thenight
Summary: Time goes by, but Bucky cannot get your smiling face out of his mind.Prompt number: 6 ‘Yes, I’m aware. Your point?”





	Dog walking: part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Part two has finally arrived peeps. Sorry for not posting yesterday, but I’ve had a few bad days when it comes to my health and I didn’t want to ruin this little story. And nothing new would form in my head, so that had me stuck. _There will be a part three!_

When Steve returned home the following dat, it didn’t take him very long to realise that something was up with Bucky. It was annoying, really. It was simply impossible for Bucky to keep anything from his best friend, even after all their years apart. Now, he knew he could tell Steve anything, but every now and again it would have been nice to pick his own moment for it. Especially now. Bucky wasn’t sure how to explain the impact that this woman had on him. He knew nothing about her, but her laugh had simply captivated him. He kept hearing it in his mind. 

Naturally it would have helped his case if he had not, immediately upon entering the apartment, offered to walk Cooper whenever Steve needed a hand. After all, after three days of near constant complaining about his task, that did not go unnoticed. He had not been as subtle as he had thought he’d been. Again, he should’ve known. Bucky had never been known for his subtlety, it just wasn’t in his nature. Which was why he usually remained quiet, except with his close friends.

However, just because they were his best friends, did not mean that they would simply let him speak and be done with it. Np, absolutely now. Both Sam and Steve got their jollies by teasing him tirelessly. They always had, but with him having a bit of a crush was enough for them to go all out with it. And old age had done nothing to slow down Steve’s mind and joined with Sam, they were rather annoying. It took a lot of willpower on Bucky’s end not to storm out. 

Of course, he could not deny that they did make some good points. He could’ve asked her number. Asked her to join him for a cup of coffee. He could’ve done many things to get to know her better and none of the ideas had come to him during his encounter with Y/n. He wasn’t quite as smooth as he’d hoped to be. Or as smooth as Sam boasted to be. Steve got that better than anyone perhaps. Back in the day, as soon as Steve liked someone he would turn in a stuttering fool. Bucky had been no better this time. Which was very unlike his past self. In the 1940’s, Bucky had been more suave and he wondered if he would ever get that youthful confidence back. He guessed not. 

***

With a deep sigh you looked out over the dog park, slightly disappointed. It didn’t seem like you would find the right one. The one that would house this cute black dog and its even cuter tall, broad-shouldered owner. You weren’t even sure why you had been looking and why you were trying so damn hard. 

It had been three weeks now, since your run-in with Bucky and he’d hardly been from your mind during that time. You couldn’t pinpoint why that was exactly, you knew nothing about the man. Well, next to nothing, since you had looked him up online. He seemed familiar, so you googled his name, which turned out to be a nickname and the origin of his accent, which you had successfully judged from New York. 

Upon finding him, you had initially beat yourself up, because you had not recognised immediately. Then again, you reasoned, who would expect an avenger to be running around the streets of this city, just to find a dog.  
Your next reaction was more profound though, as your heart had clenched painfully upon reading all the misfortune this man had to endure in his long life. It had made you wonder for a small moment, if that was why you thought of him so often. Like some misguided attempt at fixing him, or something along those lines. 

The would be the worst reason to look for someone, you thought. 

Eventually though, when you hadn’t been able to shake him, you decided to just walk the city a few times after work. Just to see if you’d run into him again. If you did, you could figure out what it was about him then. Perhaps while getting to know him a little better. 

Of course, all of this had banked on the idea that you would eventually run into him again, which was a long shot. After all he was a busy avenger. He’d have better things to do, probably. More important things than talk to silly women, such as yourself. 

Finally you got up from your bench and started walking home, it was time to give up your search for the day. Perhaps you’d have more success in the weekend. Although, you’d be stuck at a children’s birthday party for most of your Saturday, not leaving you that much weekend. 

***

The kids ran around wildly, rushing in, out and around the huge bouncing house and you smiled as you saw them thumbing over themselves and each other to enjoy it as much as they could. It was always nice to see such elated happiness, though you were certainly grateful that you would not have to be the person to get them to calm down again at the end of the day. 

The large garden was filled with people that you didn’t know and you looked around to find your friend, hoping for some pleasant company. There was only so many talking points you could repeat with strangers, without loosing that feigned enthusiasm. Besides, you craved some familiarity by now.  
With a glass of soda in your hand, you set off to find the mother of the happy birthday boy, smiling kindly at the many faces surrounding you. There were several there that you were certain you’d seen before, though you couldn’t remember their names. So you simply smiled, greeting them vaguely and moved on at a fast pace. 

It was silly, but when a loud bark resounded from behind the inflated house, you perked up and forget about your search for your friend. For the past few weeks every loud bark had drawn your attention to it and while it had been followed by the feeling of disappointed each time, you still could not ignore it. You figured that at the very least, you’d find yourself a lovely dog to distract you for a moment, before you resumed your search for a familiar face in the crowd. 

The next bark sounded closer and you tried to appear casual as you rounded the corner of the bouncing house and saw an all to familiar black dog play with some kids. They were blowing bubbles and the dog jumped to try and catch them. You could only imagine how the dog would feel if he did manage to catch one of those soap bubbles. 

Taking a moment to watch the dog carefully, you were more and more convinced that it was indeed the same dog that het brought Bucky into your life, though you could not find the avenger anywhere in the garden.  
Too bad, you thought with a shrug and you moved closer to the dog once the kids were done playing with him. 

“Hey boy,” you whispered as you crouched down and the dog bounded towards you happily, quick to lick your hands. You laughed and petted his head for a moment, until he decided his belly needed some love and he laid down on his back. With a chuckle you complied with his demands. 

“Look who’s made a friend,” a kind deep voice said and you looked up to meet the smiling face of an elderly gentleman. 

“This is Cooper,” you stated happily and the man chuckled. 

**“Yes, I’m aware,” he replied, “Your point?” **

His eyes were a slightly darker blue than Bucky’s, though that could’ve just been a trick of light. The sun was shining down on the party after all. The eyes did appear kind, which was most important, though they had a mischievous twinkle in them that put you on guard. Your grandfather had a twinkle like that and he loved to play pranks on you. Somehow he always fooled you. 

“I’m sorry. I meant, we met before,” you explained with a chuckle and Cooper got up off the ground and walked over to the man, plopping down again on his expensive looking leather shoes. You chuckled and so did the man. 

“And when was that?” The man wondered, surprised. 

“Few weeks ago,” you shrugged, wondering what link this man had to Bucky, “I’m Y/N” you extended your hand and he took it in his larger one, shaking it firmly. 

“Steve,” he replied with a smile, “So you were the one that saved Bucky from a heart attack over losing Cooper.” He asked the smile on his lips quickly morphing into a smirk. 

“I guess, though I’ll tell you what I told him; Cooper found me,” 

Steve laughed and finally you connected the dots. This was the former captain. Bucky’s friend. That was a pretty direct link to the man that had been on your mind. Now you just had to find a way to breach the subject of the former winter soldier. It felt silly to just give your number and ask him to pass it on. There had to be a smoother way to go about this. Right?  
You just couldn’t think of anything now and the party would soon wind down. You had to act sooner, rather than later if you wanted to make full use of this opportunity. 

Upon seeing his empty glass you offered to get him a refill, simply to give yourself some time to think and he followed you to the table decked out with refreshments. Steve sat down heavily in one of the chairs and you sat down next to him, still unsure what to say. Though Steve had you covered when he started prompting some small talk. 

As it turned out, Steve was funny and quite easy to talk to. Although you still hadn’t asked him about Bucky in the twenty minutes that followed. Instead you got to know more about him and Cooper. How he had rescued the dog, how Cooper had helped him find a new rhythm in this life after all he had been through. Steve really loved that dog and you could understand Bucky’s distress at losing him very well now. 

When the crowd slowly began to disperse and the tables were getting cleared, Steve stood up. It was time to go home. And it was time for you to make a move. So you grabbed one of the remaining napkins laying on the table and wrote your number down. Then turning to Steve, who had appeared to have been waiting patiently for you, without you asking him, and you handed him the note. 

“Could you give this to Bucky?” You blurted out quickly, the words almost indecipherable in the haste with which you spoke them. 

“He can throw it out if he wants to, but….” The rest of the sentence drifted off in the tense air as your cheeks turned a deep red. It had been a split second decision and you weren’t certain if you were overstepping. Bucky had told him about you, but that didn’t necessarily mean anything. Perhaps, to him, you were simply the girl that got Cooper back and nothing more.  
But you took a chance anyway. 

“I’ll be sure to give it to him,” Steve said, taking the napkin from your hand, “I think he’d like it,” he then added and the redness of your cheeks only increased. 

“Thanks” you said with a smile and watch man and dog walk away, while you tried to calm yourself down again.


End file.
